The Factory
by Ragnaroksim
Summary: Suspense horror set inside an abandoned factory.
1. The Factory: Chapter 1

This is my first story that I'm uploading. I have written about half of this story already but will upload it gradually when I get reviews. Also, after uploading, I noticed that where I had put "returns" in, it did not have those, so paragraphs will seem big with no breaks between speech because of this.  
  
The Factory  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
My name is Emily, and this is my story...  
  
On the way home on a bright sunny Thursday afternoon, Joseph and Benj decided to take a long route and found an abandoned factory in the middle of a large forest. The trees surrounded the factory completely covering it from view outside the forest, the two were baffled that no-one had ever spoken of it. They entered the building cautiously moving step by step firstly between the large towering gates, held up by a crumbling wall with barbed wire hanging off where the wall had cracked. As they approached the door one of the gates creaked in the wind and fell off its hinges followed by two bricks, disintegrating on impact with the cold, cracked ground. "That scared the shit out of me!" Benj said in panic. "This place is falling apart." Joseph replied. The two decided to leave after they saw the dark room filled with dust and debris from the ceiling and walls.  
  
Joseph was a very open person; he would speak about anything that was on his mind, he also thought he was god's gift to women, he could get very annoying. Benj was much quieter and much less annoying, he didn't think he was god's gift to women unlike his twin, though he did think he was very attractive, which I wouldn't disagree.  
  
The following morning, the two left for school at normal time for them, arriving half an hour late, they went to their first lesson. Although they were about thirty minutes late the teacher didn't seem to mind that. The lesson was ICT and they talked to Ben about the mysterious factory, this was the first he'd heard of it too, and they agreed to meet after school. Next lesson, they spoke to me and Mathew, neither of us had heard about it. As the day progressed, Joseph and Benj became more and more distracted; thinking about the factory and more importantly why no-one had ever spoken about it. When it got to the end of the day Benj, Joseph and Ben met up, just as they were about to leave, me and Mathew arrived saying that we wanted to come along and see this factory...we never should have... 


	2. The Factory: Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Ben was short and fat, he does not like Mathew one bit, he hates his guts, and he very often tries to get on peoples nerves. Mathew was very short and fat, he was very annoying to everyone and he had the nerve to say: "why do people hate me so much?" He also had a very annoying voice, it just made people cringe. Now for me, I would say I'm attractive and I'm a really friendly person, I'm quiet most of the time, but I do like to talk.  
  
As we got to the factory Mathew began to regret coming, saying how much the place creeped him out. Although he was saying that he wasn't scared, I believed that he was scared out of his mind. We approached the gates of the factory; I noticed that there were no noises around us other than what we were making. It was very odd, there wasn't even any wildlife making sounds. I was very worried about this place, as was everyone else. We walked through the doors, which were about five or six metres tall, and looked into the distance of the large open area; a lot of machines were around the room. The door locked behind us as Mathew closed it. "What a fool." Ben said in aggravation. "What the hell are we going to do if we can't find another way out?" I asked. "Let's just look around; I'm sure we'll find another way out." Benj suggested. So we did, we split up and looked around. I looked up on a balcony that was on the right hand side of the room, I had to climb up a ladder to get there, which was shaking the whole time and I really thought I was going to fall. Luckily I didn't and I felt very cold when I got to the top, there was a mild breeze but I didn't know where it was coming from, anyway I found a console that I presumed operated the crane that was in front of me but nothing happened when I pressed the switches, I also found an old log book with most of the pages torn out. When I heard Ben scream I dropped the log and went down the ladder as quickly as I could, as I ran towards where I'd heard Ben the ladder I just came from fell and narrowly missed me, breaking as it hit the ground, I was just glad it hadn't happened before I came down, we definitely weren't getting back up there. That was when I realised that I dropped the log up there. Although it did scare me, a lot, I had to pursue the scream. As I ran towards the open area, I saw everyone except Ben stood around looking at the floor; I became very worried about what might have happened to Ben and slowly walked to them. I heard a noise behind me and turned but saw nothing, when I turned back they were all looking at me, including Ben, I wasn't sure what had happened but I carried on walking towards them. I stood next to them wondering what had happened as Benj asked: "why were you running, and what did you turn around for?" "What do you mean, why was I running? I heard Ben scream." I replied. "I didn't scream! No-one did, we just gathered here after looking around." Ben explained. "Oh, that's weird, I definitely heard someone scream, anyway what did you all find?" "Absolutely nothing, just machines that don't work...not that I tried." Joseph said. "Shall we look upstairs now?" Benj asked. "Yeah, we might as well, there doesn't seem to be anything useful down here." Ben said. "Hold on! I checked up on that balcony back there and found a log book but there're three problems, one, most of the pages were torn out, two, I dropped the log up there" "What's the problem with that, we can go up and get it and read what there is." Mathew proposed. "And three, the ladder, which was the only way up, fell over after I got down." I divulged. "Alright fine...I couldn't have known that could I? c'mon, let's just go upstairs." Mathew said, seemingly annoyed. "There's one place no-one has looked yet though, but it's in the same direction as the stairs so let's go over that way." Benj mentioned. As we walked towards the stairways Mathew fell over and Joseph began to take the piss! "You silly fat twat, what you fall over for?" Joseph nastily proclaimed. "I didn't see it there." Mathew replied. "It's a one and a half foot high girder Mathew; it's not as if it's the hardest thing to miss, you tit." Joseph explained and laughed at Mathew's expense followed by a smack round the back of his head! 


	3. The Factory: Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
We arrived at the back area of the factory and we could see where the stairs were, and we could also see a large shutter, we assumed it was a lift, but didn't know obviously. That happened to be the only part we hadn't checked as we could see the entire area because there was nothing obstructing our view. So we proceeded up the stairwell, which were fairly sturdy and didn't shake at all, didn't look rusty either. When we got to the top of the stairwell it was a fairly open balcony with, at first glance, about four or five offices. "I think it would be best now if we stay together, there're not very many places to look so we don't need to split up." I announced. "Probably a good idea." Benj agreed. "Yeah, though it might be safer if Mathew went downstairs." Ben said with a grin on his face. "Shut up before I slap you." Mathew began to get agitated. "Oh you're going to slap me, are you? Ben replied. "To hell with this, I'm going over there." As he points towards an office in the distance. "Don't bother; it'd be better if we all stay together." I said. "Just let him go, it'll be better for all of us...maybe the floor we're on won't collapse then." Ben expressed, showing his hate for Mathew. Mathew walked off while we turned around and looked in the four offices there, the first office was dark and misty...The darkness was terrifying, I felt defenceless and disorientated. I did wonder what Mathew had done, but wasn't really bothered unless he had found something. It was hard to think in the darkness, I was only just able to see the book shelf and table in the room, all we found were a few reading books but nothing about the factory, the books included Discworld novels and Red Dwarf novels, obviously this person liked comedy, but I did wonder what they were doing in a factory, it obviously didn't need much management, either that or this person was just lazy. The second office was much lighter thankfully; it was quite easy to see things in the second room, again there was a table and a book shelf but the book shelf didn't have any novels on it, it did have a few books on it though, nothing useful to tell us what the factory was sadly. We walked into the third room and heard a sliding sound followed by what sounding like something clamping shut, we ignored it and carried on looking in the office. Another book shelf and table, this time filled with books. But again as we looked through the books we soon discovered that there was nothing of use to us, nothing towards finding a way out and nothing towards finding what this factory was built for.  
  
We walked out of the office and saw Mathew running (or you could call it jogging since he can't run to save his life) towards us and suddenly he pulled out two knives and threw them towards us. We all tried to move out of the way but one got Ben in the arm and the other hit the wall behind us, by the time we turned around to find out why he'd done it, he was gone, we didn't understand how since it had taking him longer to get to us than it had for us to turn around away from the knives and back towards where he had been. We heard another sound like something sliding but after was more of a clicking sound than a clamping sound. Mathew was then running towards us again but this time Benj and Joseph had knives in their hands and before anyone had the chance to say anything Joseph was charging towards Mathew with the knife firmly gripped by his right hand. Joseph had repeatedly stabbed Mathew with the knife, first in the arms then in the legs and gradually making sure he stabbed every limb that there was on offer. Then followed Benj but quite different to what Joseph had been doing he threw the knife through the air and hit Mathew in the forehead instantly killing him. Although there was a dead body in front of all of us, we didn't seem in any way bothered and continued on to the fourth office, which had Mathew been alive we probably wouldn't have had to search the fifth office, but we did; I'll get to that later though. In the fourth office the room layout was once again the same, one table and one bookshelf, no books were on the bookshelf and there was one very old looking book on the table, but it was so old that when Joseph picked it up it crumbled into pieces, he did pick it up quite quickly but I don't think it would have made any difference if he picked it up as slowly and gently as he could. We walked across the balcony, past the body of Mathew motionless other than the blood that was slowly drifting away from him. When we got to the fifth office we noticed that there was a chair lying on the floor next to the door, we wondered if Mathew had done it but just moved it aside and walked in, this room was different from the others; it had an entire wall as a bookcase, and two tables opposite each other, one missing a chair, presumably the one that was by the door, and the other, the chair was on the floor. The bookcase was filled with books in this office which was very different from the others; I thought that there would probably be something that would prove useful to finding out what this factories history was. The bookcase happened to be split into four sections so we each took a section and looked through every book pulling it out flicking through the pages, glancing to see if there was anything that seemed to be useful to uncovering anything. It must have taken us about 20 minutes before we finished searching every book but we only found one book that might help, it was a fairly big black covered book, which was in very good quality, not one page was torn, not one page had any marks or creases on them other than the text obviously. It seemed very odd that the book was seemingly perfect quality in a place like this surrounded by hundreds of books, all in bad quality, falling to pieces, upon reading it through we discovered that there was apparently an underground complex below the factory, it didn't say how to get to it though, only that a lift went down. 


	4. The Factory: Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
We all thought of the shutter on the lower level when I read that out, finding out how to open it wasn't easy though, there weren't any switches around it so we had to find another way of opening it. "I'm going to carry on looking in here." Benj said. "I think I'll join you, by the looks of this room we're more likely to find something in here than anywhere else." I replied. "As you said before Emily, it would be best for us to stay together, I mean look what happened to Mathew!" Ben said still holding his arm. I looked on the table without a chair; there was nothing other than a sheet of paper with drawings on, I tossed it aside and then looked under the desk, it took me a while but I managed to see a switch that was concealed inside a notch in the leg, I just had to press it. The top cover of the table, which was a green hard piece of leather I think, slowly opened and slid down the back of the table, then three panels came up out of the table and all the buttons lit up, I thought about it and came to the conclusion that it must have had it's own power source that just hadn't been used so not ran out. All of the buttons were clearly marked as to what they did, so first of all I pressed the button marked "general power", as I pressed it all the lights downstairs and upstairs came on and the machines started to make humming noises, I continued to look at the consoles in hope of finding a switch to open the lift, none of the buttons that were marked had anything about a lift on them but one had nothing at all, I felt reluctant to press it but did anyway and the middle two sections of the bookcase moved away from us and then behind the other two sections revealing a hidden passage. The passage was very dark with the only lighting coming from the office we had been in, a few switches were on the wall beside the opened bookcase, Joseph pressed every one of them, the lights turned on a conveyor belt turned on and the bookcase closed behind us, we all stepped onto the conveyor belt and went along wherever it took us, which was a room with an entire wall covered by screens, all off when we got in.  
  
Benj walked forward and slowly sat down at one of the tables, he then pressed a switch that was marked "security power", and all the screens suddenly turned on showing different areas of the factory, including the once open bookcase, I noticed that the panels were still open on the table in that office, it also showed an area of the factory that none of us had seen, unless Mathew had. This room, presumably one for security, had a control panel for the lift, I was really confused as to why everything had power, Benj unlocked the lift. We heard a sound from below us; it must have been the lift opening, so we all walked out of the room, and down the corridor hoping that the switch Benj pressed would open the bookcase if pressed again, which it did so we walked out of the corridor into the office and out of the office onto the balcony and down the stairs to the lift. When we got to the lift there was a light inside it that was very bright and also two switches near the side of the door but also a keyhole, neither of the switches worked without the key. Back we went up to the security room; nothing happened on the way, we were in complete silence as we walked past Mathew's corpse, through the office and corridor. We looked around the room and all we found was a book concealed in a back panel of the lift control, it had the centre cut out and two keys placed inside, both were identical, or they seemed so anyway, it also had instructions written on the inside of the cover, both keys had to be turned at the same time for the lift to function, one in the security room and one in the lift, meaning that someone had to stay behind. Ben offered but in the condition he was in if we couldn't get back up without someone turning the key then we might have got stuck down there, it ended up falling on Benj to stay up and turn the key. He stayed up there as we walked down to the lift; I closed the bookcase and panels on the table on the way, just in case someone else came into the factory. We got to the lift and I looked up at the camera put the key into the hole and started to do the count of three with my fingers when I heard: "I can hear you, you know? You don't have to use your fingers." So I counted to three and turned the key, there was a sound like something opening and then silence, nothing else happened. "It's activated according to this screen, which must mean that you now have to press the switch, therefore I can come down right?" "Wait there I'm on my way, I'll close up the security room in case someone walks in and decides to pull the key out!" "Ok then, we'll be waiting for you." Joseph replied 


	5. The Factory: Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
As soon as he arrived we got the lift moving, I didn't feel it though, the lift was so smooth. I could hear a faint sound like a siren, it began to get louder until we got to the basement and stopped, the doors opened and there was a flashing red light above the lift door, the siren and the red light turned off once the door completely opened. Benj turned the key and pulled it out, then put it in his pocket. "Best to be safe." Benj said seeing everyone looking at him. "True, true, always better to be safe than sorry, as they say." Joseph replied. "That was very thick, the keys need to be turned at the same time remember, they can't be turned at the same time if there's no-one to turn the key in the security room!" Ben said. "Oh yeah! Oops, not the best of ideas!" "That's as bad as Mathew closing the front door." Ben announced. "Shut up, let's just look around." I answered. We stepped out of the lift and walked to a railing that was in front of us, we were on top of a balcony and the bottom wasn't visible in the darkness, the only light was from the lift and a trail of lights along the floor making a path, the lights on the floor only showed the path though, nothing else was lit by them. In this darkness we had to follow them, there was nothing else that we could see, I looked to my side and it looked like a person stood completely still in the distance, I turned back and said: "look over there" and pointed. But when I turned to my side again, as did everyone else, it was gone. "What drugs are you on Emily?" Joseph asked. "I'm not on anything; it was there a minute ago." I answered. "Yeah sure it was...just like the scream before, eh?" Benj asked. "Fine, I really can't be bothered to argue." I said. We continued along the path but a little way ahead of us we saw the lights stop, but carried on walking anyway. When we got near the end of the lights, a room lit up in front of us. Another room filled with switches, this factory had so many switches in it, I began pressing switches that were marked as lights, all the buttons I pressed were lit up but no lights turned on, or none that we could see anyway. "What's going on? Why has nothing turned on?" Ben asked. "No idea, I've pressed all the switches that say anything about light." I answered. "What about this?" Joseph said, Standing next to and pointing at a lever. "Try it, there's nothing else on this panel." Benj replied. "Ok, fair enough." Joseph said. He pulled the lever down and it clicked into place, with a quick buzzing sound when the ends connected. Suddenly all the lights outside the room lit up showing a very large balcony in near perfect condition, from where we were, we couldn't see the lower section. As I was about to move away from the panel I noticed a light that was red, every other light was green, but the red light wasn't marked so I had no idea what it was. It didn't bother me much and we walked out onto the balcony and looked over the edge, the drop was huge, it took about a minute for us to hear after Ben dropped a coin off the side. The upper level was open and we could see all around it, it was just a balcony around the edge with bridges from each side to the other connecting it all into a grid with several stairs leading down, it looked as though the lift was the only way up. We decided to go straight down to the lower level and so went to the closest stair set and began to descend. 


End file.
